Hidden Emotion
by hatakevee90
Summary: Sasuke is a stranger to love. What happens when a new member joins Team 7? Why does Sasuke hate her so much? Will he make or break his once chance? SasukeXOC M to be safe CHAP 8 UP
1. How it all started

' But Kakashi-sensei, why is she joining our group?'

' Sakura, I told you; she's here because Hokage-sama asked for her to be placed here. But just a word of warning, don't take things too seriously, she might be an idiot most of the time, but just try to understand where she's coming from, ok?' Sakura nodded and walked off, a million and more thoughts fighting in her head. Why was a fourth genin added to the teams?

' Ah, Sakura-chan! So, what's up with the new girl? She seems a bit weird…' Naruto said.

' Even you think she's weird? Wow, that's new…' Sasuke added dryly. Narrowing her eyes, she walked up to the new girl.

' Hi, I'm Sakura, what's your name?'

' Huh? Oh right, I'm Hijikata Misanagi… Uh, sorry if I'm intruding or anything, you know, with the teams being tampered with.' Misanagi said.

' Don't worry about that, it's just those two over there you should keep an eye on.' Sakura whispered angrily into Misanagi's ear. Misanagi's eyes wandered over to the said boys and smiled.

' Don't worry; I think I freaked them out anyways. So, where's Kakashi-sensei?'

' Dunno, he's disappeared again. He does it from time to time. By the way, do you know why the teams are bigger?' Shaking her head, Misanagi looked a bit sad as if she knew but wasn't supposed to say anything.

' Oh ok then. Well, it looks like that baka-sensei of ours has finally decided to come and collect his darling students, so let's go. Naruto, Sasuke-kun, come on!'

' Hello Misanagi, come to join my little posse have we? Now, now, there's no need to thank me for putting you in the idiot group.' Kakashi said, silencing a livid Misanagi with his hand.

' We've got a mission today. This one's a bit of a doosey but I'm sure you'll manage. Your first D-rank mission for the week.'

' D-rank? But why so low?' Asked Misanagi.

' What are you on about? We have to start somewhere. Being a ninja isn't always about A-rank missions!' Sasuke replied a little harshly. There was something about her that he just didn't like. She reminded him of a female version of Naruto, but seemed to be even more of an idiot than him if that were possible.

' Well sorry, you'd think you get something a bit more challenging once in a while?' Misanagi instantly decided that she hated Uchiha Sasuke. She didn't care about the Uchiha name; she just thought that Sasuke was a jerk. She glared at him a little before turning away. Sakura noticed the look on Misanagi's face and sighed.

' So, what's the mission?' Asked Naruto.

' Ahaha, you'll love this. You four are going to be entertaining the kids at school since there's a chuunin and jounin meeting today. So, have fun.' Kakashi said smiling brightly. All four of his students groaned.

' We're babysitting? I think I agree with Misanagi, we need higher ranked missions.' Sakura sighed. The four of them made their way to the school and, thanks to Naruto, were dragged into the nearest classroom buy three small children.

' Leader! You've come to save us!' Naruto blinked a few times before answering.

' Huh? Konohamaru, what are you saying? We're on a mission.'

' Huh? You're on a mission? Who's she?' Konohamaru asked, looking suspiciously at Misanagi who was now trying to get a little boy off her leg.

' Oh, she's Misanagi, she's joined our team because Hokage-sama wanted her to.'

' Oh thanks Naruto-chan, I feel a lot better now. Could you help me get this cretin off of my leg?' The four spent the whole afternoon babysitting and playing with the kids in the classroom. Naruto was too preoccupied with Konohamaru's group (they had hog-tied him to a chair and were discussing ways to ambush Hokage-sama) and Sasuke just glared at all the little kids. The girls however, were having fun, playing silly games with all the kids.

' Come on Sasuke-kun, just sit with us and I promise you that these kids won't pounce on you.' Misanagi said lightly, trying to smile but was starting to get annoyed because Sasuke was glaring at her.

' Fine, I don't know why I even bother…' She muttered to herself. Sakura looked at Misanagi worriedly; even Sasuke hadn't been so mean to her when they first became a team.

' Sasuke, what's wrong?' She tried. Sasuke only glared at her and moved away to a group of boys who were practising their skills.

' What's up with him anyways? I get it that he doesn't like me, but is he always like this? If he is, then I'll just have to ask Hokage-sama to transfer me to another group.'

' What are you saying? You want to leave our group, already?' Misanagi shook her head.

' You know that Hokage-sama put me in this group for a reason, but if Sasuke continues to be such a jerk, I'll ask to leave. Don't take it personally though.' Sakura understood and silently prayed that Sasuke would stop being so mean to Misanagi.

' Argh! I think I hate kids now… Who thought a bunch of eight year olds were so annoying?' Sakura complained. They were all now walking back to the bridge to wait for Kakashi. All of them were tired and had massive headaches, mainly from the screaming kids.

' That stupid Kakashi-sensei, he's always late. It's already been thirty-four minutes and eighteen seconds… Hurry up would you!' Naruto screamed out. He looked up to see Misanagi smiling at him strangely.

' Huh?' He got even more freaked out when she started waving.

' Sorry I'm late, there was a little sick puppy on the road and I just had to help it.' Came a voice from behind him. Naruto went bug-eyed and stood there in plain terror.

' Kakashi-sensei, you're late, as usual!' Screamed Sakura this time.

' Gomen, gomen, so how was the mission?'

' Terrible.' Said Misanagi.

' Fun.' Said Naruto.

' Stressful.' Sighed Sakura who was now clutching her forehead.

glare Three guesses for who that was…

' Hehe, that bad was it? Well, don't worry, maybe you'll get a better one next time.' Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all walked home leaving Kakashi and Misanagi standing on the bridge alone.

' So, what do you think?' Misanagi didn't answer for a moment so she could think of something somewhat nice to say.

' Sakura and Naruto are nice enough and they seem fun, but that Uchiha kid… damn he shits me to hell.' Kakashi raise his eyebrow and looked at the fuming shinobi next to him.

' That bad, huh? Don't worry he's like that. Once you get over the coldness and somewhat insane grumpiness, he's an all right kid. Just give it a while and you'll agree.' Misanagi sighed and looked over the bridge, leaning her arms on the edge.

' I hope you're right. Well, see you tomorrow then.'

' Huh? Are you going to lock yourself in your room again?' Misanagi just walked off.

' I hate that boy… what on earth did I do to make him so pissed at me?' Misanagi asked herself. She opened the front door to the large apartment she shared with Kakashi and immediately walked to her room. Plopping herself down onto the bed, she reached out for a picture of her family. Quickly wiping away a tear, she moped about for a few hours before going to sleep.


	2. Tension

OK, I'm so stupid. I forgot the disclaimer for the 1st chappie... Anyways, I don't own Naruto and ifI did I wouldn't be writing this would I? WARNING: CHAPTERS MAY BE VERY LONG Sorry...;;>

The next month, the team received a new mission, this time ranked C. Everyone was slightly happy that they had a better ranked mission but Sakura and Naruto feared for the sanity and well-being of their new team mate, Misanagi. Sasuke was still ignoring her, even though Misanagi was trying her best not to infuriate the boy even more and lose her own temper.

The group was walking on a long dirt road and Sasuke had upset Misanagi yet again. Misanagi ended up stomping off ahead of the group; cheeks pink and lips contorted into a malicious frown. Nothing could get her out of her bad mood, not even takoyaki.

Kakashi sighed and quickened his pace to walk next to Misanagi.

' How're you hanging in there?' A small growl escaped the small girl's throat and a menacing glare was also thrown his way. This was going to be a long mission he could feel it. He just wondered why Sasuke was being so cold to her. Sure, the kid was like that anyway, but this was starting to get out of hand. He'd just wait for things to work themselves out for a change.

' So, uh Kakashi-sensei, you never actually told us what we're going to be doing…' Naruto asked, walking slowly with his hands behind his head.

' Huh? We're just going to the Wave Country and helping out the villagers. We'll be doing small jobs over there and whatnot… Should be fun…' Kakashi trailed off.

During that time, Misanagi had managed to get rid of her anger by killing a small rabbit that looked like it needed to be put out of its misery. _One down, millions to go_, thought the somewhat deranged shinobi. Of course, no one saw her, except maybe for Kakashi, but that didn't matter.

She was back in her usual good moods and started talking to Sakura about random things, something that amused her greatly. Anything random or slightly nutty was good in her books.

' Wow, so you're saying that you live with Kakashi-sensei, managed to burn half of his prized book collection, and you still managed to survive?' Sakura looked at her new friend in awe; everyone knew about Kakashi and his strange obsession with ahem, porn novels.

' We'll it was a stupid mistake really, I was practising a couple of jutsus and a candle just happened to be near me, and yeah… he still hasn't forgiven me yet.'

' And I don't ever intend to do so.' Kakashi called from up front. Misanagi only blushed and smiled.

' _What an idiot. Why the hell did she have to come with us anyway? She's even worse than Naruto…_' Sasuke thought. He still didn't like her. Personally, he thought Misanagi was a superficial and very irritating brat. The kind whose parents always spoilt. Narrowing his eyes in anger, he walked on trying to think of something to get his mind off of the shinobi.

Misanagi decided to try once more to be nice to Sasuke and forced herself to think of happy thoughts, just so she wouldn't lose her temper so easily like last time. Taking in a deep breath, she began to talk to Sasuke in a soft tone, so the others wouldn't hear them.

' Sasuke-san, um about before, I'm sorry if I made you angry and all. But hopefully, maybe we can you know, start fresh, without trying to rip each other's heads off. So, what do you think?' Sasuke tried to ignore her, but heard what she had to say.

' Why are you so annoying?' He asked.

' Huh? What do you mean?'

' I mean, why are you always so irritating? You act like an idiot, even though you might be better than Sakura as a fighter, but still, that's no way for a ninja to act. Try acting your real age and not your shoe size.' He said angrily. Misanagi was taken aback and didn't know what to say. Normally when she had a fight with the boy, she always had a cutting remark to add.

' You're such an annoying brat; no wonder if anyone hates your guts. If you keep acting like an idiot then maybe you'll end up killing yourself. But then again, maybe that isn't a bad thing.' Misanagi stared at him and thought to herself. He was being so mean and was demeaning her and treating her like dirt, but then. Was she?

' Don't talk to me unless you have to.' He growled and walked off. Misanagi followed silently and tried to keep the hurt inside. Forcing herself to smile, she walked ahead of Sasuke and walked alongside Sakura.

' Hey, you okay there? You seem, a bit, I don't know, edgy…' Sakura asked. Misanagi put on her brightest smile and turned to look at Sakura.

' I'm fine, borderline hyper actually.' She began to skip and eventually gave Kakashi a headache after snatching one of his books.

' Misanagi, get back here. If you give me the book, I'll let you off without a punishment.' Misanagi thought for a moment.

' And if I do give this splendidly written book back to you, will you stop sneaking into my room and going through my stuff?' Since, no response came from the perverted ninja, Misanagi continued to walk on.

' What's so good about this book anyway?' She muttered, opening the book to the page where Kakashi had stopped. Realising what she was about to do, Kakashi went into a sort of panic mode.

' Don't read that! Oh no… this can't be good.' Misanagi had only read a few paragraphs but she was feeling quite sick now. She dropped the orange book and ran towards the woods where she promptly began to vomit everything she ate for the past week.

' That's the kind of stuff you read? Are you out of your mind?' She shouted at Kakashi from the side of the road. Kakashi was quite embarrassed and it didn't help that Naruto was laughing at him. Sakura was comforting Misanagi while Sasuke was muttering insults about Misanagi once again.

' Never show that book in my presence ever again. Got that?' Kakashi began mumbling about his lack of a social life, which lead to a lack of a sexual life.

' Then why don't you put on a disguise and go out once in a while? Who knows, you might get a girlfriend.' Sakura suggested. Their sensei only smiled at them.

' I'm not good around girls.'

' But Sakura-chan and I are girls.' Misanagi said.

' I mean relatively pretty ones…' Uh oh, thought Naruto, he's in for it now.

' Are you calling us ugly you pervert?' The two girls screamed.

' Um, Sakura-chan's sorta cute.' Sakura released her hold on his neck and walked away slightly satisfied.

' And what about me?' Misanagi hissed. Too scared to know what to say, Kakashi said the first thing that came to his head. And that just turned out to be very stupid.

' Uh, you're just scary… Please don't hurt me!' Although Kakashi was acting like a moron for the moment, his students knew he'd never be beaten by a ninja of a lower class. But then again, Misanagi was a force to be reckoned with.

Misanagi kicked the masked ninja up the backside and stalked off, clearly ticked off. She began muttering and didn't realise she was walking next to Sasuke.

' I'll show him scary. I look alright don't I?' She asked herself. Sasuke couldn't resist and just had to say something spiteful.

' What he meant Hijikata, is that you look ugly. I quite agree with him actually…' He whispered softly. Misanagi's eyes widened in fear and before anyone could see what was going on, ran into the woods.

' Asshole!' She yelled.

' What did you say to her?' Growled Naruto.

' I didn't say anything to offend.' Sakura, who had the slightest idea of what was happening, spoke up.

' One of a girl's greatest fears is being ugly. You really did a nice job of making her feel like crap.' She followed Misanagi into the woods and frowned. Kakashi stared at Sasuke in amazement. This wasn't the Sasuke he knew.

' Although she'd skin me alive if she found out I told you this, but I think you should know. Misanagi is very insecure about herself. She had a rough childhood and didn't have many friends. She didn't even have family she could go to talk to. Sasuke, I don't know what's gotten into you but whatever it is, it's got to stop here.' He said sternly.

' Good one you've probably made her cry now…' Naruto said angrily. Deep down, Sasuke felt a bit bad but quickly waved it away.

Later that night when they set up for camp, Misanagi made it her top priority to steer clear from Sasuke. His cutting remarks were starting to get to her and she didn't want to cry in front of the others. She personally thought that crying over something like that was pathetic, but that was only from experience.

' Mi-chan, there's a river nearby, want to help me find dinner?' Asked Naruto. He was decked out in swimming trunks and had a big grin on his face. In his hands were three kunai. Misanagi smiled and followed him deeper into the woods.

' So, I'll go round up the fish and you can kill them.' Misanagi said. Naruto nodded and turned so Misanagi could change.

' Ne, are you done yet?' The fox-boy said grumpily. He was starting to get hungry and standing around waiting for Misanagi wasn't helping.

' Yeah, I'm down at the river.' Misanagi called. Diving into the water, she looked around and scared a school of fish so they would all move closer to Naruto. Naruto, who was itching to throw his kunai, smiled excitedly when three large fish jumped out of the water. Spearing all three, he jumped up and shouted in joy.

' Cool, only three more. Ready Mi-chan?' Misanagi nodded and dived under the water again. When they had finished fishing, Misanagi decided to swim a little longer as it had been a long since the last time she did so.

' Anou, Mi-chan, I think we should go now. Oh Sasuke, what're you doing here?' Asked Naruto. Sasuke was scowling again, his hands were in his pockets and he just kicked an odd shaped rock, making it fall into the river. Misanagi hauled herself out and walked over to her team mates.

' Kakashi-sensei told me to get you guys. Hurry up.' He glared at Misanagi who was standing near him, as she tried to find her clothes.

' Hey guys, have you seen my clothes? They were right here, or at least, I thought they were.' Misanagi was shaking now, as she was drenched in water and only wearing her underwear. Naruto refused to look at her because she wasn't dressed properly. Sasuke just refused to acknowledge her presence.

' Guys really, I need my clothes. I'm going to catch something if I- achoo!' she sneezed.

' Don't…' She finished. Naruto saw something flowing down the river; they were dark and oddly looked like clothes.

' Anou, Mi-chan, I think I've found them…' Naruto said, pointing at the river.

' What? How on earth did they get there? I'm never going to find them again. Shit… achoo!' She was shaking even more and her sneezes became more frequent.

' Oh, those were your clothes? I just thought it was a really ugly rock, sorry.' But Sasuke was far from sorry, he took immense pleasure in tormenting to girl and he wasn't about to stop now.

' You what? Are you- achoo! - out of your mind?' She screamed. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

' Oh well…'

' Sasuke, give her your jacket, she's going to get really sick.' Sasuke glared at him menacingly.

' Why me?'

' Because if I had any proper clothes with me, I'd give them to her, but since I don't and you do, just give her your jacket.'

' Achoo! Achoo!' Misanagi started to shake even more if that was possible and fell to her knees.

' Sasuke!' Naruto shouted. Sasuke only rolled his eyes and gave her him jacket.

' Keep it, I wouldn't want to get any of my germs on you.' Misanagi managed to say without sneezing.

' Whatever take it, just keep it away from your face, I don't want to catch anything nasty.' He hesitantly put it on her as she had lost control of her limbs.

' Why are you doing this?' Misanagi asked pointing to the jacket as they neared the campsite.

' Because if I don't, you'll probably die and then Kakashi-sensei would kill me. Then Sakura and fox-boy will kick my bloody corpse around.'

' Sick, twisted little boy.' Misanagi muttered.

' At least my face doesn't look like a monkey's butt.' Sasuke taunted Misanagi a bit more. She'd had enough. She screamed and punched him square on the jaw. Although he'd never admit it, it hurt more than any of Naruto's punches.

' Teme!' She ran back to camp catching the unwanted attention of Sakura and Kakashi. Running over to her, Sakura put her hands on Misanagi's shoulders.

' What on earth happened to you?'

' That –achoo! – thing over there kicked my clothes into the river and there's –achoo! - no way of ever –achoo! - getting –achoo! - them –achoo! - back.' She finished still shaking violently. Kakashi sent a stern look at Sasuke who was looking on in disinterest. Kakashi gently pushed Sakura away and held Misanagi close to him so she could warm up a little faster and stop shaking.

As Kakashi was taking care of Misanagi, Sakura and Naruto were taking turns in yelling at Sasuke and Sakura went as far as slapping Sasuke, who didn't do anything, to vent some of her anger. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

That night Misanagi stayed in Kakashi's tent, while Naruto joined Sakura in the one she shared with Misanagi.

' I hate him…' Misanagi kept muttering. Kakashi sighed, Misanagi hadn't been this sick since she was little and even then she still wanted to kill people.

' Misanagi-chan, stop thinking about it and try to stay warm ok? This mission would be pointless if you couldn't carry it out because you were ill. Come here, try to get some sleep.' Kakashi held Misanagi tightly and sighed when she snuggled closer to him and finally fell asleep.

Yeah, as I mentioned before, the chapters are VERY long... Please R&R!

Vee>


	3. Unexpected visitor

The next day, everyone woke up extra early and headed towards the Wave Country. They only had a few miles to go and went at a leisurely pace. Sakura was constantly talking to Misanagi to help keep the poor girl's mind occupied. Naruto and Kakashi were having a disagreement about the novels Kakashi read.

' Come on, it's not like you haven't tried to read them before.' Kakashi scoffed lightly.

' Well, that was before Mi-chan almost died from reading it!' Naruto yelled, his face red and swollen like a balloon.

' Whatever. Oh, we're just at the outskirts of the capital so hurry up. The sooner we get this mission done the better.' Kakashi sighed. Inside his head he was mentally screaming; he didn't want to spend a month with his students and a psychopath.

' Ah, you must be the ninja from Konoha. Welcome, welcome. I'm Tsukie, I'll take you to grandfather.' A young woman around her early twenties and a very large stomach guided them through the mazes of Wave Country and happily chatted away, even though no one was listening.

' My little boy's due any day now, I can't wait.' She said happily. They reached a medium sized house and went inside.

' Grandfather, the ninjas are here.' She called. She left the group with an old man no older than eighty.

' Welcome, I'm deeply honoured you could come and help with the rebuilding of our village. Please make yourselves home.' After a few minutes of introductions and directions around the house, the team trudged up to their rooms, grateful for a long needed rest.

' This is your room, Misses. Please don't hesitate to ask if you need something.'

' Thankyou.' Sakura and Misanagi chorused.

' So, we're going to be staying here for a month? Nice…' Sakura said surveying the room quickly. After a hurried dinner, everyone went upstairs to sleep.

' Mi-chan, Mi-chan wake up you lazy sloth!' Someone yelled all the while shaking her.

' Piss off Kakashi-sensei. You shouldn't be in here anyways.' Misanagi mumbled after getting a good look at the person.

' Heh, well hurry up, we've got a mission.' He said with a grin.

Misanagi trudged down the stairs and glared at anything that dared move. As soon as he saw her, Naruto started bouncing about, wrecking havoc in the kitchen.

' Mi-chan, you're awake! And you too Sasuke, now we can eat!' He yelled.

' Shut up Naruto!' Misanagi and Sasuke hissed at the same time. Looking at each other in disgust, they sat at the table and began to eat.

' Well, at least they've got one thing in common, they're not morning people…' Tsukie said nervously. She could feel the daggers stabbing at her back as soon as she turned around to avoid their glares.

' Well, we're going to be doing odd jobs today so eat up. Naruto, you'll be helping out some farmers, Sakura, you'll be working at a florist while the owner is sick, and Misanagi and Sasuke. You two will be teaching the local kids at the school. Most of the teachers left after what happened with the bridge incident.' Kakashi explained.

Sasuke and Misanagi sent the most loathing looks at their teacher and stopped eating.

' Here are the addresses, have fun.' He said.

' Hey wait, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?' Naruto asked.

' I'm helping the villagers rebuild a section of the bridge.' He replied happily. Everyone left to attend to their jobs.

Sasuke and Misanagi walked silently to the school, keeping as far apart as they could.

' Excuse me, we're here to help teach today.' Misanagi told the Principal.

' Oh yes, thankyou. There's only one class but there are too many children for one person to handle. Here's your schedule and if anything gets out of hand, please don't kill them.' The woman smiled.

Misanagi quickly read out the schedule to Sasuke.

' Ok, it's nine so they have Art. Music at half past ten, lunch at noon. Writing and maths until two then PE. Seems simple enough.' They walked into a large classroom and were greeted by blank faces.

' Hello everyone, these are your new teachers for the next month. Please say hello to Sasuke-san and Misanagi-san.' The Principal said. She left, leaving a folder in Sasuke's hands.

After role was called, at the children, aged between five and eleven (although most of them were about six or seven) lined up to go outside. After the last child had been seated, Misanagi pulled out an art book.

' All right, what I want you to do is to sit somewhere; anywhere you like, and sketch what you see. It doesn't have to be the school or that tree over there. Use your imagination.'

As soon as everyone started to work, Misanagi climbed up a particularly leafy tree and sat on a low branch, making sure she could see everyone.

Sasuke, who wasn't too impressed with the way Misanagi was handling things chose to stay on the ground and walked around every so often to keep himself occupied.

' Sasuke-san, where's Misanagi-san? I want to show her my picture.' Said a small girl with long pigtails. Sasuke sighed and climbed up the tree Misanagi was sitting in.

' You're needed.' He said. Misanagi jumped a little and snapped her art book quickly. Sasuke had seen what was inside though. She had drawn a beautiful woman holding a baby. Next to her were a man and a little girl; none of their faces were drawn. _Probably her family_, he thought uninterestedly.

' Ok.' She jumped down and began to talk to a few of the children.

' Baka…' Sasuke muttered.

Music was next and Sasuke did not want to join in at all, mainly because he was hopeless at it. Unlike Misanagi who seemed to be good at everything. He scowled and walked into another room.

' Today we'll go around the room and everyone will say what kind of music they like, if they play an instrument and what, and what your favourite song is and why.' Sasuke said so he wouldn't have to listen to horrible noises all morning.

' I'm Taka. I like classical music. I play the piano and I like lots of songs.' Most of the replies were like this besides a few who didn't play instruments.

' What about Misanagi-san and Sasuke-san?' Some asked.

' Well, I like rock music and classical. I play guitar and violin and I like "Viva Rock" because it's random.' Misanagi said.

' I like rock music. I can't play anything and I don't have a favourite song.' Sasuke said.

By the end of the day, Sasuke and Misanagi were extremely exhausted and almost passed out when they got back to the house.

' You've had a rough day. Come on, we'll go to the hot springs with the others.' Sakura suggested. Misanagi reluctantly nodded, as she only wanted to sleep.

' Oh my, it's quiet. We're the only ones here.' The whole team, and surprisingly Kakashi went to change. Sakura was getting giddy at the thought of seeing Sasuke and Kakashi partially naked. After all, there was only one pool.

After getting in, the girls began talking. The boys had gone over to the other side of the pool and were waiting for Kakashi.

' That bad huh? Oh well, it could be worse. You could be working in a mental institution for all we know.' Sakura reasoned.

' Naruto, would you stop looking at us?' Sakura yelled when she caught the boy looking at them.

' I wasn't looking!' He said. Misanagi tried to hide herself in the water but wasn't even remotely successful as you could see her breasts through the water.

' Don't try so hard, you'll only get more attention.' Whispered Sakura. Misanagi stopped trying to drown herself and sat up wondering where Kakashi was. As soon as she opened her mouth to ask, the door slid open and someone stepped out.

' Mi-chan, it's Kakashi-sensei. We'll finally see his face. It's stupid to wear a mask in here anyway.' Sakura squealed quietly. Misanagi tried not to look so interested and watched Kakashi make his way towards the group.

' Oh my. I don't think he's wearing much of a towel. I think I'm going to faint.' Sakura gushed. She was right; Kakashi only had a small towel wrapped around him, his torso and legs were completely exposed.

' Kakashi-sensei! There are girls here as well you know!' Naruto yelled.

' Sorry, they didn't have any bigger towels. Anyway, I don't think they mind.' He added mischievously.

' Pervert!' Sakura and Misanagi yelled. The steam had cleared away and everyone moved closer to see Kakashi's face.

' Wow, I'm popular.' Kakashi muttered. Sakura and Misanagi had joined Naruto and Sasuke at the other side of the pool. They were all shocked to see… Kakashi with another towel around his face.

' You dumbass Kakashi-sensei!' Misanagi screamed. Sakura would've said something, if she hadn't been so interested in Kakashi's chest. Misanagi sighed and dragged the girl away. They disappeared behind a rock leaving the guys a little confused.

' What are they doing?' Asked Naruto.

' Something naughty I suppose.' Kakashi said quietly. An angry shout was heard from behind the rock.

' We heard that you pervert!' Kakashi sighed; he'd only get himself in more trouble if he continued.

' So what's going on with you and Sasuke?' Sakura asked.

' I don't know. I'm surprised he didn't call me something vile today. I don't know how I'll be able to survive this mission with him trying to kill me.' Misanagi sighed. She went over to the edge of the pool, passing a blushing Naruto, a sleeping Kakashi and a passive looking Sasuke, and got out. She was sure she'd have dreams tonight after seeing Kakashi like that. What sixteen-year-old girl wouldn't?

After all the missions were done, Team 7 only had one more task to do. Get back to Konoha in time for the winter festival. They walked for a few hours and stopped to have a rest. They were only an hour or two away from the village gates but chose to rest anyway.

' I feel so tired. My back's been aching ever since we left the Wave Country.' Misanagi complained. She rubbed her back furiously but stopped abruptly, hearing a rustle in the bushes. Getting up to investigate, she grabbed a kunai and left.

She saw a man with long dark hair and an extremely ugly man beside him. They turned around and smirked.

' Look, a lost little ninja from the Leaf Village. She looks so little.' Said the ugly man. The smaller dark haired man narrowed his eyes.

' Hello Misanagi-sama. Long time no see, ne?' He asked coldly.

' Itachi…'


	4. The past always hurts

Yay! My first review! A special thank you to Levidicus…have a cookie! Anyways, as I've said before, I don't own Naruto and the chapters are going to be VERY VERY LONG… don't say I didn't warn you… anyways, enough ranting, ENJOY! 

Misanagi had been gone for almost half an hour and the group was starting to feel a bit uneasy. Sakura wandered off to find her. No sooner had she left, a loud piercing scream was heard.

' Sakura.' Sasuke immediately said. He was too used to saving her and didn't think about who it really was.

' No, it's Mi-chan. Come on, something's wrong.' Naruto said. He, Kakashi and Sasuke ran over to see Sakura trying to avoid Itachi's stare. She figured out what was going on.

' Sakura, what's going on?' Kakashi asked.

' It's Mi-chan. She won't stop screaming. As soon as she looked into his eyes, she started screaming and it looks like she's in a great amount of pain. I don't know what to do Kakashi-sensei.' Sakura whispered.

' He's inside her head. He's making her see horrible things that have happened to her in the past and if I know him well enough, I know he's tormenting her physically as well. Sick twisted bastard…' Sasuke muttered.

' Itachi won't stop there. He's knows Mi-chan and what he knows about her could possibly break the poor girl.' Kakashi said.

' He knows her?'

Itachi had let go of Misanagi's shirtfront, letting her slump to the ground. She was shaking violently and her skin had turned a dramatic shade of white. She started screaming and screaming, calling out for the pain to stop.

' No, I'm not going to let you go, not after what you did to me…' Itachi said quietly.

' What did she do?' Asked Naruto quietly.

' I'll tell you later, right now we have to help her.' Kakashi said, his visible eye burning with rage.

' Hold on Mi-chan…' Whispered Naruto.

Inside Misanagi's head, a barrage of memories flashed and collided with scars of her painful past. She sat, shivering and let out a small whimper. She could see small silhouettes go past but couldn't make them out.

' _You've felt this pain before, haven't you Misanagi-sama?'_ Asked a cruel voice. Misanagi cried as images of burning homes and dead bodies strewn haphazardly on the ground entered her mind.

' Please stop Itachi, please…' She whispered. She screamed as extremely long blades passed through her body at odd angles. The pain was so excruciating, even the slightest tickle sent her body into spasms of pain.

' _Hehehe, sorry Misanagi-sama, I'm having far too much fun right now…' _He chuckled. Misanagi's eyes became blurred hot tears stinging and discolouring her eyes.

' Kakashi-sensei, what do we do?' Asked Sakura.

' I don't know quite yet, but whatever you do, don't look into his eyes, no matter what.'

Sakura nodded and looked around, trying to find a way to sneak off and hopefully try to distract Itachi from another direction. Once she saw that Kisame and Itachi weren't looking, she slinked off as fast as she could and hid herself in the trees, making sure she was in the leafiest one.

' Where's the pink-haired girl? Run off has she? And to think Kakashi, you preach about the importance of teamwork, yet your own students disregard your beliefs. How disheartening.' Itachi smirked; his grip on Misanagi's neck was tightening. Kakashi narrowed his eyes in annoyance and he silently prayed that whatever Sakura was about to do would help.

Sasuke who realised that Itachi and Kisame were ignoring him, took the chance and ran off as well to find Sakura. Once he saw her shock of pink hair, he knelt down beside her and pressed a finger to his lips.

' Can you see anything worth while?' He asked. Sakura shook her head to say "no" but stopped when she spotted something shiny lying near Itachi. It was one of Misanagi's custom made shuriken. She knew it was hers as Misanagi was often seen sharpening her weapons.

' Look over there, behind Itachi.' She whispered. Sasuke's eyes travelled over to the area Sakura pointed out but couldn't find anything.

' What? I can't see anything.' He spat. Sakura sighed, she expected him to be sharper in these sorts of things.

' Mi-chan's shuriken. It's right behind him.' She put her hands together and started to form very complex seals. Sasuke, looking over in interest, thought what she was doing wouldn't work.

' Poor Misanagi-sama…' Itachi muttered. He didn't notice the large shuriken hurtle towards his back at breakneck speed. Kisame unfortunately spotted the large shuriken.

' Itachi-san!' He roared. Itachi turned around and gasped in horror. The shuriken struck into him sending him into the nearest tree with the blades still deeply lodged in his torso.

' You're a smart kid. Who are you anyway?' Itachi asked, still slumped against the tree.

' Leave them, they're none of your concern…' Everyone gasped and turned to see Misanagi standing up, her knees shaky, sending Itachi the iciest glare.

' You're up, what a surprise… I see you're stronger than my idiot brother. But then again, considering your past…' Itachi didn't finish these words. In fact, he couldn't, as Misanagi launched herself at him and was now punching the side of his face viciously.

' Don't…you…dare…talk…to…me…about…my…past…!' She punched his jaw with every word. Overcome by rage, she didn't realise that she was looking right into Itachi's eyes. She had made the same mistake twice.

' Stupid girl…' Itachi muttered. Misanagi stopped her arm mid-punch and froze in terror. She let out a piercing scream and clutched her head. Roughly pushing her off, Itachi got up and grabbed Misanagi by the collar. His eyes turned blood red.

' No… NO!' Misanagi screamed. Sasuke, who's hatred for Misanagi didn't even come close to rivalling his for Itachi's, stood in the shadows of the trees and concentrated his chakra into his hands.

' Sasuke… you can't use the Chidori. Not here, you might hurt Mi-chan…' Sakura said.

' I don't see you stopping me… CHIDORI!' He yelled, as the sound of a thousand birds filled the air. The bright blue chakra made its way towards Itachi and hit him on the side, narrowly missing Misanagi, now unconscious. Itachi let her go, crying out in pain.

' Kisame, we're leaving…' He said simply, before disappearing. Sasuke glared at the ground, disgusted at himself for being so weak.

' Mi-chan, you're always getting yourself into trouble… How did your father ever put with you…?' Kakashi muttered, picking up the unconscious girl.

' We'd better get back, it's getting late.' Kakashi looked at the small girl in his arms. _" Wake up soon…" _

At the hotel room, Sasuke sat next to Misanagi quietly, figuring out why she knew his brother. And why their past was so strange.

' What does he have on you?' He asked himself quietly.

' Because he's insecure… He really thinks no one can ever defeat him, but he's still paranoid…' Sasuke whirled around to see Misanagi sitting up, staring at her knees quite dolefully.

' Why would he be paranoid if he's that strong? He's defeated Kakashi-sensei.' Sasuke spat.

' I came close once… but he used his Sharingan… You know what he does to you. Tortures you, makes you relive the past… I was human… I couldn't take it…'

' Sure…' Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

' Thank you Sasuke-kun… for saving my life…' Misanagi whispered before getting up with a low growl and walking off. For the fist time, Sasuke began to wonder about the girl's past.

Ooh… Sasuke's such a poopy in this, but it gets better! Review PLZ! 


	5. Who are you?

I'm back! Haven't updated for a while now. Yay! Chap 5! Ok, so not many reviews but I'll live with it… 4… --;; Well, enjoy! 

Weeks had passed since that awful day and Misanagi made sure she kept her distance from Sasuke. She still acted the way she did but tried to stay out of his way at all costs.

They were in the middle of a "mission" when Sasuke got into his bad moods again.

' Watch out, you idiot!' He hissed at Misanagi when she almost dropped the package she was carrying. Sasuke walked ahead, angry at her stupidity. Almost as soon as he started walking he heard a yell and a crash. Turning back, he saw Misanagi lying on the ground and a cyclist next to her. The package was clearly broken. Misanagi had a small cut on her forehead that was bleeding steadily but looked fine.

' I'm so sorry miss, I guess I was going too fast.' The boy on the bike said.

' That's ok I'm all right. Oh no, the package broke, I'm going to die.' She moaned. The boy helped her up and apologised for what had happened. When he left, Misanagi opened the box and performed a seal. Almost instantly, the glass plates inside had materialised and looked as if they had never been smashed. Sasuke was beyond pissed off.

' You idiot! How you have been so stupid to break it huh?'

' Hey, I'm sorry. I fixed it ok?'

' You stuffed up, a ninja isn't supposed to stuff up, especially when the mission is so simple!' He yelled. He stalked off fuming. When the two shinobi reached their destination, they left immediately. Sasuke was still fuming and ignored Misanagi's attempts to apologise.

' Look, I said I was sorry, ok? What more can I do to make you realise that?' She was nearly hysteric now. This boy had tormented her and belittled her at every chance he got now he ignored her.

' I don't care if you're sorry. You stuffed up.'

' I'm only human, I make mistakes sometimes, ok?'

' Look, just piss off would you? I don't need any of your crap right now.'

' If you think for a second that I'm going to back down and take it in, think again.' Sasuke turned and looked at Misanagi pointedly in the eyes.

' You usually do it anyway. Don't start again; I know your type of person. They say they're sorry when they're really not and they're too selfish and superficial. The type of people I hate. The type of person who acts like a child and has no regard for anyone else but themselves. You're the type of person who was a little spoilt brat when they were little. You annoy me ok? Just stay away from me.' He growled. Misanagi closed her mouth.

' What…?' Misanagi was at a loss for words and looked quite upset, but then, she had every reason to.

' You want me to go on? You're the type of person who'll never be loved by anyone because you're too annoying. You're the type of person who'll never be able to love because their head is too far up their ass.' This had struck quite a few nerves as Misanagi bolted down the street, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Sasuke sighed and walked off. Unbeknownst to him or Misanagi, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura had heard and seen the whole thing. And each wanted to rip him apart.

Misanagi ran into the room she was staying in and sat on her futon, hugging her knees close to her chest, rocking herself every so often. Crying continuously, she kept thinking about what Sasuke said. She knew she should ignore him, but what if what he said was true? What if she was truly incapable of loving? Or being loved by another?

' It's true, he's right… I'm so pathetic…' She whispered as memories came flooding back to her.

' Nii-san, where are we? What's going on?' Asked a very young Hijikata Misanagi. She was only three years old but she had already seen death. Her older brother Kenji has carrying her and running past dark buildings. Their family had gone over to the Hidden Sand Village as their father had business to attend to. He was an ANBU squad leader but none of his children knew that is until they were ambushed.

' _Kaa-san! Kaa-san!' Misanagi kept screaming. People were dying around her and more shinobi appeared seemingly from nowhere. _

' _Run Mi-chan, get out of here!' Came the voice of her father. He was being attacked by at least five ninja._

' _Tou-san!' He killed the men around him and grabbed his only daughter. _

' _Get away from here Mi-chan. Don't worry about us. Try to get back to Konoha and warn the Hokage. Tell them about what I told you earlier on, ok? I trust you, go!' Misanagi was hesitant. _

' _But Tou-san…' _

' _Go!' Her father bellowed. Her father... no her adoptive father, she reminded herself. She ran, her hand tightly gripped her teddy bear and her other held the locket around her neck, bearing the picture of her real parents, and her little brother. _

_For weeks and weeks she ran, depending on the survival training her father taught her. She was about to drop dead if it weren't for a lonely ninja from Konoha that was near by. Seeing her collapse, he raced over to her and upon seeing her face, raced her back to the village. _

' _Who are you?' Asked Misanagi, regaining consciousness. _

' _Don't worry it's Kakashi. Don't worry, I'll look after you…' _

Misanagi was still shaking and the tears still hadn't stopped. She kept her feelings about her family bottled up inside for far too long; she didn't even cry when their names were carved into the memorial stone she visited so often. She promised herself and her adoptive family that she'd be strong for them. Even if it meant being hurt in the process.

She trained hard as a shinobi ever since. Like her only friend Kakashi, she graduated and became a chuunin at a very young age. By eight, she was already a jounin and by nine, she'd killed her first enemy.

The kids knew about her and ignored her, so Misanagi decided to lay low so no one would pay any attention to her. She couldn't mingle with children her age because they all hated her.

There was a knock at the door but Misanagi chose to ignore it.

' You know you shouldn't be moping about by yourself.' Kakashi said.

' Stay away from my windows pervert.' Misanagi muttered.

' Mi-chan, please, just ignore Sasuke, he's a jerk anyway.' Naruto pleaded.

' He hates my guts and he's so mean.'

' But he's mean to me as well Mi-chan.' Sakura said.

' Does he make you cry?' At this, Naruto and Sakura fell silent; they couldn't really say anything to counter that.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto spent all night trying to cheer Misanagi up and actually made her laugh.

' She's feeling better, don't worry Naruto.' Said Sakura as they walked down the road.

' Yeah I know, but I have this bad feeling that she's not happy.'

In fact, Naruto was right. Misanagi was depressed. Almost suicidal, but she'd never say anything about it. She walked to her bathroom and took out a kunai, the one that belonged to her real father. Running her arm under hot water, she cut her arm and watched as her blood cascade down the sink.

Hearing Kakashi move something about in the kitchen, she cleaned up and put the bandages on her arms again.

' Hey, you feeling better?' He asked.

' Yeah, thanks.' Kakashi looked at her knowing something wasn't right. He had no right to poke around her business but this feeling he got wouldn't go away.

' OK, just make sure you get some sleep.' Misanagi nodded and went into her room.

The next day, Misanagi wasn't being her usual hyper self. She was still a little energetic but she had quietened down considerably. So much that it worried Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura.

' Misanagi, are you alright?' Asked Kakashi. Misanagi only nodded vaguely rubbing her arm every so often as she walked down the dirt road.

' Kakashi-sensei's really worried about her. Do you think anything happened to her last night?' Asked Sakura.

' I dunno but I still have that bad feeling. Like she's really hurting but it's different. I know she's really upset about what that Baka said to her, but there's something about her that's making me feel really weird. I don't think it makes sense, but yeah, something bad's going on.'

' I get you. I guess Kakashi-sensei has noticed too. I wonder what's gotten into Sasuke… He's acting really weird.' Naruto looked at Sakura.

' Sasuke? Don't you usually call him Sasuke-kun?'

' Yeah, but I've lost all respect for him ever since he started to be mean to Mi-chan.' Naruto nodded.

' So, what are you thinking about?' Sakura asked. Naruto was in deep thought, which was a little unusual, but seemed very preoccupied.

' Uh nothing. It's just that I've noticed… Mi-chan and I are very similar.'

' Naruto, don't tell me you like her more than a friend.'

' No, no. What I mean is, us, we're similar because we sort of look like each other, and we're both a little crazy. She's louder than me, but well, it's almost like we're related or something.' The two genins didn't notice that Misanagi had left Kakashi's side and slowed down.

' That's because we are related Naruto-chan.' She whispered.

' What?' Both genin shouted.

' You're related?' Asked Sakura.

' Yeah, he's my little brother. See…' She opened her locket to see a picture of a very young Naruto and a picture of the Fourth Hokage.

' The fourth Hokage?'

' Yes, my real father. He died while trying to save the village. Naruto-chan was only two months old so I don't expect him to remember a thing about him. Mother died in childbirth… So, uh… you're probably expecting me to explain everything to you guys, huh?'

' Uh huh.'

' You bet.'

' Oh good, story time.' Kakashi said, popping up behind the group.

' Well, sixteen years ago when I was born, my father was made the fourth Hokage. I remember that Kaa-san didn't really approve since I was still only a few months old and all but eventually things settled down. He still trained his team, which was Kakashi-sensei, and two others I won't mention. Something happened on one mission and he became very paranoid something bad would happen. Everyone thought he was crazy though.

' A year later, Naruto-chan was born and Kaa-san died while giving birth to him. That's when the Kyuubi was terrorising the village.

' By then I was smart enough to know what was going on. Tou-san was going to sacrifice himself to save the village. He'd spent so many weeks developing a new jutsu to seal away the fox demon; I knew it would be extremely painful, but I didn't realise that he'd die from it.

' After Tou-san sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto-chan, I was sent to a foster family who adopted me. Naruto-chan was forced to stay with another family and sort of grew up by himself since he was about eight.

' Naruto-chan never knew he had a living relative and I wasn't allowed to tell him that I was his sister even though I desperately wanted to. So, yeah… that's pretty much it.' Misanagi said awkwardly. Naruto just stared at her before hugging her tightly.

' Thank you for caring all this time Nee-san…' Misanagi laughed.

' No problem Naruto-chan.' She said ruffling his hair.

' But what about when you were with your foster family?' Asked Sakura. Misanagi stopped walking and looked down.

' They were killed when I was three.'

' That means…'

' Yeah, I only lived with them for ten months.'

' What happened?' Asked Naruto.

' Well, my adoptive father was sent to the Sand country for a mission and since it was only C-ranked; he decided to take the family along. He was an ANBU squad leader and apparently quite a few people in the Sand country didn't like him. They killed him and the rest of my family after he found out that the Kazekage had sealed a sand monster into his son before he was born to use him as a weapon.'

' Gaara…' Sakura and Naruto whispered. Misanagi only nodded.

' Naturally, the Kazekage didn't want anyone to find out so he send some ninjas to kill my family when we were all sleeping. They didn't make it… I had somehow gotten back to Konoha in one piece before Kakashi-sensei found me. The Hokage found out and yeah… I've been living with Kakashi-sensei ever since.'

Misanagi blinked away her tears as she didn't want them to think she was weak or pathetic, especially Sasuke. Sasuke; he never said a thing, or looked put off anyway. _Cold-hearted bastard_… Misanagi thought.

' Hey, wait a sec. You're our age, right? And you're a good ninja when you feel like working but, why haven't I ever seen you at the academy?' Asked Sakura. Misanagi instinctively tensed up and gave the pink-haired girl a cold glare.

' That's none of your business.' She hissed before walking away, mostly likely to train. Kakashi didn't look too concerned so the others thought it best to leave her alone for the time being.

Ehehehe… I love Naruto… XD Anyways, please review! 


	6. Revelations

Lalalalala! Seven reviews! I feel loved... XD Anyways, another chappie up. Updates might be VERY slow, school work and such. Well, I don't this stuff 'cept for my imagination and R&R!>

As expected, Misanagi did train. Using the large tree stumps as a makeshift punching bag, she began beating the lump of wood so badly her knuckles were completely bloody and the skin was no longer intact. And the fact that she took off her bandages made it a lot easier for her wounds to get infected.

Sasuke was feeling quite bad at how he treated Misanagi, judging her without even stopping to think of what could've happened to her and felt worse that he made her cry. What he hated more than an upset woman was one that was crying.

He paused at the edge of the clearing and watched her beat up the stumps and herself it seemed. Her hands were covered in blood and looked quite banged up. _If she doesn't stop she'll break her hands_… he thought.

He walked over and was pretty sure that Misanagi knew he was there. Knowing fully well that she was ignoring him the best she could without pulverising him, he approached her cautiously, watching every one of her movements. _She's a lot stronger than I thought_…

' Misanagi-san, I'm sorry about before. I know I was being a complete jerk, bastard, asshole whatever you name it, and I feel really bad about it. I don't expect you to forgive me or acknowledge my existence at all, but I'd like to start fresh. That is, only if you want to…' He said, not really sure of what to say. Misanagi stopped punching the stump and rested her arms on a particularly bloody patch of wood.

Sasuke was shocked at how much damage she was inflicting upon herself and cringed as he realised that he was the cause of her bloody hands. He took full responsibility in making her feel downtrodden and fell horrible.

He looked at her unbandaged arms and his eyes widened in shock. He saw all the scars on her arms; most of them from fighting but some that had obviously been self-inflicted. He prayed that none of them had been his fault but from how he treated her, he knew it was his fault.

' Misanagi-san…' He started. She must've noticed his intense stare and glared at him before promptly grabbing her bandages and disappearing. Sighing, Sasuke followed her, hoping that she'd at least let him heal her wounds. And maybe let her beat him up as well.

' Sasuke, don't go after her, you'll only make it worse.' Came a familiar voice. Sasuke turned to see Kakashi, with Naruto and Sakura behind him.

' I know I was a complete bastard; it's time for me to be punished.' He said.

' No that's not what I mean. You can do that when she's in a relatively sane mood. She's had an extremely hard life. I think you should know before you go anywhere near her.

' When I took care of her, she already knew who I was but hated my guts; she never did trust me until only a few years ago. She trained to be a ninja from an early age. She had already finished her chuunin exams by the time you started in the academy. By the time she was eight, she was already a Jounin and by nine, she had her first kill.

' Killing your first enemy is never an easy thing, even if you're an adult and have had more experience. But Mi-chan was only nine at the time. It's to be expected that it wrecked her life in more ways than one.

' Unlike you three, she's never had a friend or someone to support her. Even Naruto had Iruka-sensei. I tried to be there for her but she'd always avoid me. Her hyper-ness is only a coping mechanism, it helps her deal with what you could say, her inner demons. But the problem is, her mask is quite a good one and she's a very good actor. Even I can't tell the different between depression and genuine hyper-ness.

' She's killed more people than I have just keep that in mind. She won't be able to listen to reason even if it hit her on the head; she's that mad. Sasuke, I'm not saying that what you're trying to do now by making it up to her isn't good it's just that, well, let her settle down a bit then maybe then approach her.

' You might not believe but she's is far more stronger than me and if you go to her when she's in one of her moods, chances are you're most likely be decapitated and hanging from the village gates by sunset.' His students all cringed at the last comment, as it didn't sit too well in their stomachs.

' No offence Kakashi-sensei, but you've got one twisted mind.' Naruto said.

' She did that to the ninjas who killed her adoptive family.' Kakashi said bluntly. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's faces had gone white in an instant and Sasuke began to twitch. _What if she does that to me? Sure, I was a jerk but I don't want to hang from the village gates… or be decapitated._ Sasuke thought.

The group walked to Kakashi's house where they tried to get Misanagi to eat something.

' Why do I have to go in? She'll eat me instead!' Sasuke yelped. A vein on Sakura's forehead began to twitch violently.

' This is your fault you know, it's your job.' She pushed him and stomped away. Heaving a big sigh Sasuke prepared for the worse.

' Misanagi-san… uh, are you hungry?' He asked nervously. Misanagi was lying on her bed not moving.

' Uh, Misanagi-san?' He tried again taking a step towards her.

' One more step and I'm feeding you to the giant weasel I found in the Forest of Death.' She growled menacingly.

' OK, um, tell me if you get hungry or anything.' He left and couldn't help but think what might've happened if he hadn't been such a jerk. _Why did I even judge her in the first place_? He kept on asking himself.

' Is she eating?' Asked Sakura.

' No, the more important question is, did she castrate you with a blunt rusted butterknife?' Asked Kakashi.

' Don't tell me she actually did that to some poor person.' Sakura winced.

' No, but she's been telling me how much she'd like to try it out.' And of course this new piece of information didn't make Sasuke the slightest bit more paranoid.

' I'm happy, I'm sane, I'm fine…' He muttered. Kakashi just gave him a strange look before turning his attention to the window. _It's getting dark, better get the kids home…_ He stood up and fixed his forehead protector.

' Well, it's getting dark, you kids should get on home.' Sakura and Naruto nodded.

' I'll stay here, I want to try to apologise to Misanagi-san.' Kakashi just stood there with an uncaring look on his face, but deep down, he was screaming at Sasuke for being such an idiot.

' OK, your funeral not mine.' Once Kakashi and the others had left, Sasuke tried to get Misanagi to eat again; he knew for a fact that she hadn't eaten much all day. He had taken to observing her and her habits, strange or not.

He smiled when he remembered Misanagi getting angry and her left eye would twitch uncontrollably. Or how she'd unconsciously bite her bottom lip whenever she was nervous. Or how… _I think someone has a nasty little crush…_ an inner voice in Sasuke's head taunted.

' … do not.' Hew hissed quietly.

' _I think someone's in love…_' The voice taunted again.

' I am not. I don't like her at all; you saw how I was being mean to her.'

' _Yeah, but you know what they say. Boys are only mean to girls they like…_'

' Shut up would you!' Sasuke ended up yelling. He sat at the kitchen counter with his face buried five miles into his hands.

' Talking to one's self is the first sign of insanity, you know?' Came a sweet soft voice making Sasuke jump.

' Uh, uh Misanagi-san. I, um… I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and I take it all back.' He said in one breath.

' Don't worry; you're entitled to your own opinion of people. Freedom of speech you could say.' She smiled sweetly. Sasuke was dumbstruck. Wasn't she supposed to be depressed and angry? But then he remembered what Kakashi said. _' She's a very good actor… Even I can't tell the different between depression and genuine hyper-ness.' _Misanagi hastily made some food before disappearing into her room again.

After an hour of silence, loud music was heard. It was from Misanagi's room and it didn't sound very happy.

' What on earth is she doing?' He smelled something strange a little metallic but very familiar. _Oh no, that's blood!_ He mentally screamed, bolting towards Misanagi's room.

' Misanagi-san, open up. Misanagi-san!' He yelled, banging on the door. She couldn't hear him over the music. Finally, the music stopped but the door remained firmly shut.

' Misanagi-san!' He yelled once more. His temper getting the better of him, he knocked the door down and ran over to Misanagi who was in the bathroom, which was connected to her bedroom. She was bleeding heavily.

' Misanagi-san, what did you do?' He asked. He turned her face to a large gash most likely from hitting her head on the bench. He looked down at her body and held it close to him. Her arms were covered in cuts and her wrists were so covered in blood he could barely find her pulse. It gave a whisper of a beat and almost disappeared altogether. Panicking, Sasuke picked her up and laid her on her bed.

Looking at her now pale skin, Sasuke began cleaning the cuts and tried to stop the bleeding but to no avail. _I'll have to take her to the hospital_… he thought. Wrapping her wounds tightly, he carried her all the way to the hospital where she was immediately admitted.

' Misanagi-san, why did you hurt yourself?' He whispered as she lay there in a deep sleep. She had been rushed into the operating room for emergency surgery and was now in a private ward used only by Jounins.

' Sasuke, what the hell did you do? If she dies, it's your fault and I'll take great pleasure in killing you.' Growled Kakashi as soon as he entered the room. He was fuming; absolutely livid. No words could properly describe Kakashi's expression. Kakashi looked as if he was ready to rip Sasuke apart any second.

' Mi-chan…' Kakashi's face softened as he saw her pale face. He stroked her cheek gently and blinked away tears.

' Kakashi-sensei…' Sasuke started.

' What happened?'

' I don't know. After she kicked me out of her room you guys left. She came out later and got some food. She seemed all right; she even forgave me for what I've done to her. She went back into her room, started listening to some angry sounding music and as soon as it stopped… well yeah…' Kakashi sighed and began to leave.

' I've asked Sakura and Naruto not to come just yet. Make sure she's all right; tell me if she wakes up. Remember, if something does happen I'll know who to blame.' He said before disappearing.

' I don't blame him for wanting to kill me.' Sasuke sighed, sitting down on a chair. Gently taking hold of Misanagi's hand, Sasuke quietly studied her face.

He remembered how mean he was to her and regretted ever calling her ugly. In fact, he thought she was quite beautiful. _She's so beautiful, but she'd be prettier if she'd wake up and smile…_ he thought. He looked at her unusually pale face and smiled.

' You know, you really are beautiful, and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise.' He whispered. Without thinking, he reached out and ran his hand through her soft hair and sighed.

' Maybe things would've been different if I hadn't been such a jerk. Maybe, wait more than maybe, I'd probably have asked you out. But then Sakura would get jealous and hate you, huh?'

Sasuke spent the rest of his visit talking to Misanagi, knowing she'd never hear or remember a word he'd said.

' Sasuke, if I hadn't been around you for the entire time Mi-chan's been with our group, I'd think you've taken a liking towards her.' Sasuke turned around, his cheeks a little pink.

' Kakashi-sensei, what makes you think that?' He asked lamely. Kakashi just gave him an all-knowing smile.

' Oh, nothing important. How is she?' He asked.

' Fine, but she still hasn't woken up yet. The doctors say she'll be ok to leave if she wakes up soon.'

' That's good to hear. Sasuke, it's getting late, you'd better head on home. I'll leave you two alone for a minute or two ok?' Sasuke nodded as Kakashi left the room.

' Sorry Misanagi-san, looks like I'll have to go. I'll come tomorrow and you know what? I'll bring you some flowers… you likes roses and plum blossoms don't you? Oh well, wake up soon.' He bent down and gently placed a sweet kiss on Misanagi's lips. Looking at her face a little longer, he turned and walked out.

Unknown to him, Kakashi stood in the shadows and watched. Sasuke was starting to act like a proper sixteen-year-old. _Finally…_ he thought. As soon as Sasuke left, Misanagi sat bolt upright.

' Mi-chan!' Kakashi ran into the room and hugged the poor girl who was gasping for air.

' Kashi-kun… what are you doing here? And why am I here exactly?' She asked. Kakashi told her what had happened which made her feel sad and ashamed of herself.

' I'm sorry Kashi-kun… I didn't know what I thinking.' Kakashi smiled and kissed her forehead.

The next day, Sasuke came to visit bringing a bunch of flowers as promised. Whistling a tune he'd heard Misanagi hum every so often, he walked into her room and arranged the flowers in a vase before smiling.

' Like I promised, roses and plum blossoms.'

' Sasuke.'

' Kakashi-sensei?'

' Go on and train, Naruto and Sakura are waiting for you down at the training grounds. Godaime-sama is going to check up on Mi-can.' Sasuke nodded and left, casting an almost longing look at Misanagi.

' You don't know how much you've affected that poor boy Mi-chan…' Kakashi said to himself. Misanagi started to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

' Who was that?' She asked sleepily. She started to stare at the flowers in the vase.

' They weren't here this morning… Did that person who just left bring them?' Kakashi nodded before telling her that Tsunade-sama was coming to check on her.

' How is she?' Sakura asked.

' She's fine, but she hasn't woken up yet.' Both Naruto and Sakura could see the major change Misanagi brought out of the boy. She made him a better person, even though he was cruel to her at first. Sakura even went as far enough to believe that he cared for Misanagi and possibly, might even love her deep down.

' I hope she wakes up soon, she promised me she'd tell me about Kaa-san and Tou-san…' Sasuke nodded and sat down on a branch.

' Kakashi-sensei! How is she?' Sakura asked as soon as she saw their teacher.

' She's fine. Godaime-sama is with her now. She'll be able to leave in a few days.'

' Can we visit her?' Naruto asked quietly. Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto's head bowed down, and the smallest trail of a tear slowly making its way down his cheek.

' That's a great idea Naruto. Let's go now.' Sakura squealed.

' I think she'll appreciate the company.'

Misanagi sat up in bed, listening to Tsunade-sama about the damage she had inflicted upon herself. Tsunade-sama was trying desperately to make sure she'd never do it again.

' Misanagi-san, I don't think you realise the full extent of your wounds. You severed both arteries in your left arm and almost severed a ligament in your right wrist. It took us a long time to fix those and we can't guarantee there'll be a next time, do you understand?

' I know you've had a hard time coping, especially with Sasuke around, but you are my best Jounin. I can't let anything happen to you. And anyway, you're like a daughter to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to you.' Misanagi smiled appreciatively.

' Thank you Tsunade-sama.' There was a soft knock at the door.

' Well, I guess I'll leave you with your visitors then. Keep in mind what I said.' Misanagi nodded silently and watched her team mates and Kakashi walk in.

' Hi guys…' She whispered.

' Nee-san…' Naruto ran over and hugged his sister tightly.

' Don't you ever do that again!' He sobbed into her shoulder.

' Yes, I'm sorry Na-chan. I promise I won't.'

' Mi-chan? Are you feeling any better?'

' Yes, thanks Sakura-chan. And before you yell at me, I realise what I did was foolish and wrong. I'm sorry, to all of you…' After each person other than Sasuke hugged her, they began to talk until it was time to leave.

' When can you start training?' Asked Kakashi.

' Next week if Tsunade-sama thinks I can.' They all left, leaving behind a happy and peaceful feeling behind.

Yay! Maybe I should start another pairing? Suggestions anyone? >


	7. Kiss and make up

Finally, another chapter up! Stupid teachers bombarding me with work, it's unfair I tell you! Anyway, _'BLAH BLAH BLAH' _are thoughts and '**BLAH BLAH BLAH'** are the inner voices… 

As promised, Tsunade let Misanagi go home later that week. Misanagi was overjoyed as she hated hospitals and felt an urge to go for a walk. A long, long walk she decided.

On her way around the village, she saw Sasuke walking towards her. She sighed and stayed to the left of the road, trying to avoid him at any costs. She didn't remember what happened when she was still unconscious and thought he was still as cold as ever.

' Misanagi-san…' He started.

' What? Are you going to tell me how much you hate me? Or how I'm so annoying? What you say to me hurts a lot. No one wants to know they'll never be loved, or that they'll never be able to love…' Sasuke sighed, he had a feeling she'd say something like that.

' Actually, I was going to tell you how much I want to kiss you. How I want to hold you and tell you I love you at every chance I get. How I want you to forgive me so I can be with you forever.' He said softly. Misanagi just looked at him as if he was high on drugs. _Seems normal enough_… she thought.

' Are you on any medication?' She asked sceptically. Sasuke chuckled.

' Yeah, that does sounds a bit corny doesn't it? But I meant every word of it.'

' Sasuke…'

' Look, I know what I did to you was wrong and entirely stupid. I'm a brainless fool I admit it. I know I can't erase the past, but maybe we can start fresh. Without trying to rip each other's heads off.' He suggested smiling nervously.

' Friends?' Misanagi asked, offering her hand. Sasuke smiled sadly. _Well, I've got to start somewhere, don't I? _

' Friends.' He said taking it in his own as he began walking down the street.

' Anou, Sakura-chan, are they holding hands?' Naruto asked. Sakura and Naruto decided to spy on the two as soon as they spotted them in the street from the ramen stand.

' I think they've made up. Maybe that saying is true, maybe he does have a crush on Mi-chan.' Sakura said.

' Ne? What saying Sakura-chan?'

' You know, that a boy only makes fun of a girl he likes. Sasuke's been picking on Mi-chan from the very beginning. And if you don't mind me saying, your sister is very pretty, I'm sure he thinks so too.' Naruto was confused.

' I'm confused. Didn't he hate her and make her almost kill herself? And didn't she hate him as well?' He asked.

' Well, yeah… I'm confused too but under these circumstances Naruto, I think we can agree that deep down they like each other, but they couldn't deal with their differences or come to terms with their own problems. I mean they could've helped each other get over their problems.' Sakura explained.

' Yeah maybe, but that doesn't erase the fact he made my sister cry. And she tried to kill herself because of him.' He said angrily.

' I know Naruto. I hate Sasuke for doing that too, but you have to consider that she had problems to start with. Being alone all her life and the pressure of being a very young Jounin is a lot to deal with. I think Sasuke just made her lose control of her emotions.' Naruto looked away and sighed.

' Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?'

' Sure.'

' If Sasuke wasn't like this, if you knew he liked Nee-san. Do you- would you ever think of going out with me?'

' Naruto, what do you…?'

' Isn't it enough that you have someone that loves you? Even though the person you like might hate you? I think I know how Sasuke feels around Nee-san, now.' Sakura looked down. Sure, she loved Naruto to bits, but in a purely platonic way.

' Naruto, I love you too, but it's just not the same. I think of you as a best friend, sort of like a little brother. What I felt for Sasuke was different. Maybe it was an innocent little crush, or maybe it was me being brainless. Either way, both of you are like family to me.'

' I understand. At least I won't get upset about it, huh Sakura-chan?' Sakura nodded sadly and gave Naruto a big hug.

' You know there's someone out there who loves you and admires you, don't you?' She whispered softly into his ear.

' Really?'

' Uh huh.' Sakura nodded.

' Who?'

' You'll just have to see for yourself.' Naruto stomped off angry at Sakura for not telling him about his secret admirer.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Misanagi were down at the river catching up. They talked for hours about themselves, reintroducing themselves, and apologising every so often.

' Well, there's not really much about me that you don't know. I'm sure Kakashi-kun told you all about my not so preppy life.' Misanagi smiled sadly.

' Well, there are some things I'd like to know.' He said.

' Like what? What my porn star name is?' She asked sarcastically. Sasuke laughed loudly and looked up at the sky for a moment.

' No, I mean, little things like favourite things, fears, and dreams. Porn star name would be an added bonus.' Misanagi frown and hit Sasuke lightly on the arm.

' Well, my favourite colours are pink, black and silver; favourite music is basically anything rock; um favourite foods, anything with sugar; and yeah…

' I'm scared of heights, small spaces and animals. Don't get me wrong, I love them to bits, but when they get too close to me I start freaking out.

' My dreams. Well, that's a hard one. I know I want to be the best Jounin I can and help the village in any way possible. But hopefully, there will be a time when I'll settle down and start a family.

' I want to get married before I'm thirty and have at least two kids, a boy and a girl. I'll still go on missions and freak out my family. I hope to become a doctor someday, and specialise in children.

' I'll retire when I'm old and wrinkly and live to see grandchildren. Maybe great-grandchildren if I'm lucky. Then I shall die of old age or I'll be assassinated. Either way is cool.' She finished. Sasuke lay on his side and looked at Misanagi carefully. She was smiling and looked completely happy.

' But your porn star name, you still haven't told me that yet.' Sasuke whispered. Misanagi turned beet-red and scowled.

' You don't need to know.'

' Oh come on, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.' Sasuke pleaded.

' Fine. It's the name of your first pet and street right?' Sasuke nodded.

' Well, it's Miffy Blossom… that's quite lame actually. What's yours?' Sasuke looked away in embarrassment.

' It's Moo-Moo Castle.' He muttered. Misanagi looked torn between smiling and sympathising with the poor boy, and laughing hysterically in his face. She ended up patting his back all the while laughing.

' And how is that supposed to help me?'

' Um, it just does?' Misanagi kept laughing until tears started to form.

' I'm sorry Sasuke-kun… that was mean of me.' Sasuke smiled and lay down next to the water. After a few moments watching Misanagi play with some flowers, he sat up, looking at the water.

' What's the matter Sasuke-kun?'

' I'm sorry Misanagi-san… I never meant to hurt you like that. I… Every bad thing I've done to you, every hurtful word, I take back. I never meant it. I just…' Misanagi sighed and grabbed Sasuke by the collar. She pressed her lips to his and smiled. _"This should shut him up…" _she thought.

' Mi-Misanagi-san! Wh-what was that for?' Sasuke stuttered. He'd kissed her before, but she was unconscious then.

' You started rambling, I needed to shut you up.' She got up and walked closer to the water.

' I have this weird feeling we've kissed before. Strange isn't it?' Misanagi asked calmly.

' Anou, what makes you think that?' Sasuke stuttered.

' I dunno, it's just that, I feel as if I've kissed you before.' Sasuke started fidgeting and moved around a little.

' Kakashi-sensei told me. Don't worry about it.' Sasuke felt as if he could drown in the water at that very moment.

Sasuke turned beet red. He couldn't believe that his own sensei would rat on him like that. But then again, Kakashi was extremely perverted and probably found pleasure in keeping tabs on his students.

' Stupid pervert…' He muttered.

' Eh? Did you say something Sasuke-kun?' Sasuke looked up. It was then that he realised that he was thinking out loud again. **' She probably thinks you've lost it by now…'** His inner voice said slyly. _' Would you shut up already? It's bad enough I've made her life a living hell, I don't need her passing out because I'm arguing with a voice in my head!' _

Sasuke's face contorted into a serious of expressions, some unreadable by Misanagi. While Sasuke was arguing with himself, Misanagi watched on in awe.

' _Maybe he's schizophrenic… His face looks weird…'_ She thought to herself. She looked at the raven haired boy once more and raised her eyebrow. Sasuke shook his head and began muttering to himself, as if he was arguing with that "voice".

' Stupid thing… stop talking to me dammnit…! Shut up!' He ended up yelling. Sasuke stopped walking and looked around.

' Misanagi-san? Misanagi-san. Where on earth did that girl go?' He walked off looking for any signs of a sixteen-year-old girl.

Meanwhile, Misanagi had finally managed to get away from Sasuke, who was starting to scare her a little now. _'And I thought I had problems…'_ A small rustle in the bushes came from behind Misanagi, making her jump a little. She threw one of her shuriken at a nearby tree hoping that her temporary stalker would show themselves. A little gasp was heard.

' Hinata-chan?'

' M-Misanagi-san…'

' What are you doing here? Trying to spy on my brother?' Hinata turned pink.

' Spy on N-Naruto-kun? I-I… No!' She squeaked. As if the word "understanding" crashed on top of the girl's had, Misanagi grabbed Hinata's arm and smirked.

' N-Ne, Misanagi-san. Wh-where are you taking me?' She looked scared and worried, especially after seeing that evil glint in the older girl's eyes. _' She's scared of me. Haha, so she should be. No one falls in love with my little brother without me interfering!'_ Misanagi cackled unconsciously.

' Anou… Misanagi-san, I don't think you're thinking properly.'

' Of course I'm thinking properly. This is the sanest I've been for a long time.' Hinata just went pale, surprising since she was pale as a sheet already.

' Ne, Nee-san! What are you doing? Oh, hi Hinata-chan.'

' O-ohayo N-Naruto-kun…' She stuttered.

' Man, just when I thought she stopped stuttering. Hinata-chan, you stay with my brother, I'm going Uchiha hunting.' Naruto gave his sister a weak glare while Hinata shivered uncontrollably. Once Misanagi was out of earshot, Hinata whispered.

' N-Naruto-kun, not t-to be rude, but… Misanagi-san is scary!' She wailed.

' Yeah, that's Nee-san for you…'

Sasuke thought he had lost Misanagi for a moment when he saw a candy store. _'She'd never look in there'_ he thought. How wrong he was. Kakashi didn't tell him that Misanagi's insanity thrived on sugar and hiding in a candy store was the worst possible decision to make.

' Ohayo minna-san!' Came the chipper voice. Sasuke felt himself cringe as he hid behind a stack of chocolates.

' What'll it be today Mi-chan?' The shopkeeper asked gently.

' Hmm, I think I'll have the usual. Oh yes, and some Uchihas if you have them.' Sasuke froze in his hiding place.

' I'm sorry Mi-chan, you'd have to make your own if you want some of them.' The shopkeeper said slyly, pointing over to where Sasuke was hiding. Smiling brightly, she made her way over to the chocolate display.

' Oh, who would've known, you do have some Uchihas hiding in your shop Ji-san.' Misanagi said, pulling away some boxes.

' I'll take this as well if you don't mind Ji-san.'

' Ok, come back soon Mi-chan.'

Misanagi yanked on Sasuke's ear and pulled him out of the store.

' Run away from me would you? You're going to pay dearly for that.' Sasuke let out a small whimper. _'She's going to decapitate me!'_ **' More like eat you if you're not careful.**' ' _You again?'_ **'She looks pissed, time for me to go!'** _' Wait a sec!'_

' Please Misanagi-san, please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want, please!' He begged. As much as Misanagi loved to see Uchiha Sasuke begging her on hands and knees, she decided to put him out of his misery.

' You're still getting punished.'

' But…!' Soft lips silenced his in an instant. Biting his bottom lip, Misanagi slipped her tongue between Sasuke's lips, earning her a moan from the boy. And just when it seemed that nothing could go wrong, things just went wrong.

' Oi, Sasuke-teme! What are you doing to Nee-san!'

' Shit…'

Bwahahahaha! Anyways, I know this was a crappy chappie (hehe, I made a funny )) but R&R! 


	8. Not a silly little crush

Finally another chappie. So happy with the reviews I've gotten so far, you guys all deserve a cookie! XD Anyways, following chapter contains some fluff but hey, s'all good… hopefully.

I have another fic called "Engraved in his Heart" as well, please read. Remember, I don't own a single thing ( 

For the next few days, weeks more like it, Sasuke avoided Naruto as much as he could. That meant that he didn't get to spend time with Misanagi due to the ever present Naruto at her side. He knew how overprotective Naruto could get over his friends, but this was his sister they were talking about. Someone was bound to get beaten. Namely one Uchiha Sasuke.

' Naruto, stop being such a little spoiled brat. He's not going to do anything to me. We like each other and we've gotten over our problems. Why on earth must you continue to keep us at least ten feet apart at all times? It's suffocating.' Sasuke heard a shout. It was Misanagi considering she had a very loud voice.

' I don't care Nee-san! Look at what he did to you! I don't care if you like him or if he's my best friend, he hurt you Nee-san. You almost died because of him. You'll just get hurt if you stay with him. That's why I don't want you guys together.' Naruto shouted, just as fiercely, back.

Sasuke, who had taken the time to think a little, hid behind a large tree, watching and listening to the two siblings quarrel. He peeked out to see Misanagi quietly sobbing and that Naruto had left. Silently, he stepped out from behind his hiding place and walked over to the crying girl.

' Misanagi-san. Why are you so upset?' He asked, although completely knowing well why she was upset.

' Oh nothing, Naruto's just getting on my nerves again.' She muttered.

' Yeah, Naruto is like that. You can't help but get pissed at him all the time. But then again, I guess that's why everyone loves him.' Sasuke said with a faint smirk. A few seconds went by without either of the two saying a word, but abruptly broken by a long angry rant.

' I don't see why he's being such a moody little brat. I mean, this is my life, so wouldn't that mean I can like whoever I want and decide what's good for myself, and not my pesky little brother?

' I know he cares for me and all but doesn't mean that he can be so stubborn about it when I like this guy so much. It makes me so angry that he just says all of this without knowing anything about loving a person more than a friend.'

Sasuke had been quietly listening. He knew not to interrupt a woman while speaking, especially when they were upset. While listening, one thing caught his curiosity. Did Misanagi just say she liked him more than a friend? Maybe even love him?

' Misanagi-san, I'm sure he means well. I'd be like that if I had a sister, or if it were one of my friends. Naruto's just worried about you. Sure, he's being a dimwit about it all, but he's always like that. Just try to see if from where he's coming from. As a brother.'

Misanagi seemed to contemplate what Sasuke had just said. Another moment of silence went by.

' I guess you're right. I'm just a bit angry because if it was the other way round, I'd be supporting him and trying to get him to hook up with the girl he liked. I hate it when he's upset.'

' You mean, like what you're doing to Hinata right now?'

' What? I'm doing nothing to get those two together. Naruto doesn't deserve her, she's too nice and innocent. The time he's spent with Jiraiya will kill that innocence.'

Another silence.

' Sasuke-kun, do you… do you think I'll be able to love someone, like a normal person?' Sasuke was surprised.

' What do you mean?'

' I mean, how normal people go through love. They fall in and out until they find the right one. Do you think that'll ever happen to me?' Misanagi looked torn. This side of her depressed Sasuke and made him want to shout at her to stop. Instead of wringing some sense into her neck, Sasuke sighed.

' Come here.' He said, arms outstretched.

' Why?'

' You need a hug, that's why.' Slowly, Misanagi scooted over to Sasuke's side where she was enveloped in a warm embrace. At first she tensed up, but as each second passed, she relaxed and returned the hug.

' I hate it when you're sad. Promise me you'll smile all the time.' Sasuke whispered into her hair. A small nod.

' Thank you Sasuke-kun.'

The two shinobi sat on the grass still holding each other. Neither had moved or said a thing. Both were content.

' Misanagi-san, about what you said before. Who were you talking about?'

' Um, you mean, who I like?' Sasuke nodded. Misanagi remained silent.

' Do I know him?' Nod.

' Do I like him?' Shrug.

' Does Naruto hate him?'

' Most of the time.' "_Man that means it's either me or Neji… or Ebisu. No wait, that's wrong!"_

' I can't think of anymore questions, will you tell me?' Nod.

Misanagi leaned forward, her face right up to Sasuke's, noses touching, lips almost meeting each other. Feeling her hot breath on his lips drove Sasuke crazy. He desperately wanted to kiss her but didn't dare move.

' The one I love… is you…' She whispered, letting her lips touch his as she spoke. Finally ending her torture, she sealed the gap between them, her kiss light and gentle. Sasuke gasped at the feeling and the shiver that went down his spine. Slowly, he began to kiss back, his hand playing with long locks of raven hair.

' Sasuke, do you…' Misanagi had trouble saying it.

' What? Do I love you too?' She nodded. He ran his hand through her hair once more and placed a soft kiss on Misanagi's forehead.

' Of course I do. I was too stupid to realise earlier. What I said about wanting to hold you and kiss you forever, I meant that. Every bit of it.' He placed a chaste kiss on Misanagi's lips and hugged her once more.

' Nee-san… I'm sorry about-' He stopped when he saw his sister sitting in the lap of his best friend. Sasuke was touching her face, moving away a rogue strand of hair every now and then. This simple act of affection fired him up and made him want to rip the boy apart. He seriously considered beating up his best friend until he saw what was unmistakeably a smile on his sister's face.

Deciding to leave them there and hopefully let his sister be happy for once, he left, a sad smile creeping on his face.

' Nee-san, if he does hurt you, I'll make sure he wont be recognise his own face anymore.' He muttered.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sneezed.

' Hmmm, someone must be talking about me…' Sasuke murmured.

So, how was that? It was my first time writing something like that so I don't know if it's a little bit overboard. Please review! You'll get an invisible cookie if you do! XD 


	9. Oh my

Man… haven't updated in soooo long… I seriously hate school ( Anyways, as always, I own nothing. Enjoy!

Naruto still resented the fact the Sasuke was going out with his sister. Of all the people in Konoha, why him? He kept asking himself. He made her cry, he made her upset, what more could he do to break her?

Sighing, the blond boy kicked a pebble around, not noticing where he was going. After a few minutes he smacked into something small, soft and warm. Looking around he couldn't see anything.

' Itai…' Came the small whisper. Looking down, Naruto saw none other than Hyuuga Hinata.

' Hinata-chan! Daijoubu?' He said helping the small girl up.

' H-hai Naruto-kun… um…' She looked away, an almost nervous look creeping onto her face.

' Eh? What's wrong Hinata-chan?' The girl poked her two index fingers together.

'Anou, Naruto-kun… I just- I just saw Misanagi-san and-and…' Naruto leaned in closer to her face in order to hear her better.

' What Hinata-chan?'

'Misanagi-san and-and… Sasuke-san!' She squeaked. Naruto sighed, placing a hand atop the petite girl's head.

' Anou Hinata-chan…I don't want to talk about it right now…'

' Oh… gomen Naruto-kun, I-I didn't m-mean to.' She whispered.

' Maa, Hinata-chan. What's wrong with me being protective of Nee-san? I'm her brother, aren't I supposed to be like that?' Naruto almost shouted, trying to keep his voice down. After all, it wouldn't be wise to let all of Konoha know about Misanagi and Sasuke, especially with Ino around.

' M-maybe you should, you should just b-be a little more… a-anou… I-I think you should let her be h-happy. I know y-you're t-trying to protect her but… b-but… You mustn't let that get in the way of her happiness!' Hinata ended up screaming. Naruto was stunned and it seemed that Hinata was too.

' Hinata-chan…'

' G-g-gomen N-n-naruto-kun…. I-I…. I shouldn't have s-said that…' Squeaked the small girl, her face darkening to a bright red.

' G-gomen, I'll g-go now…' AS she turned and prepared to run, a hand latched onto her jacket sleeve preventing her from escaping.

' N-Naruto-kun!'

' Hinata-chan, wait.'

' I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I-I never should've said a thing…'

' No, thank you. You're right, really you are. I'm letting him have one chance. I saw them back there and as much as I hate it, if it makes Nee-san happy, then I can't complain. Ne Hinata-chan?' He leaned in and carefully put a small kiss on the girl's cheek.

' Ne, thanks for talking to me. Better see what those two are up to.'

' Y-you spy on them?'

' No… Well see you around.'

' Bye…. Naruto-kun.' The blonde boy walked away, hands behind his head.

' Ne, Hinata-chan. Want to get some ramen tomorrow?' He called out. Hinata blushed even harder, if that was possible, and poked her fingers together.

' Well, um…'

' You don't have to tell me now. If you do then meet me at Ichiraku's at six, ok?' He walked off, grinning to himself.

' THUMP.' Hinata fainted.

What a busy day it was. The Hokage had gotten drunk, again, the Jounins were off on their missions, the bees were buzzing and young children at the academy were busy throwing kunai at each other to notice Iruka-sensei's shouts.

' Maa… I don't get it. How can you deal with these brats all day Iruka-sensei?' Asked a deep voice. Iruka, who was in the middle of removing a young boy (who had been used for target practice) from a tree, jumped slightly.

' Oh, it's you Kakashi-san. I like working with children, and please don't call them brats. What brings you here anyway?' Asked the tanned man suspiciously.

' Oh nothing. The team's wreaking havoc on the village as we speak. Anyway, I don't really have anything better to do.'

' So you've let your students loose and you decided that I'd be your victim why?'

' Why not?' Kakashi grinned. Or at least, Iruka thought so judging from the crinkling of the older jounin's eye.

' What did I do to deserve this? And on such a peaceful day too!' Iruka whispered to himself, tilting his head to the side to avoid a couple of spinning shuriken.

' How do you deal with the critters? I mean, they're constantly trying to kill you. Day in, day out… every day, five days a week… And you call this enjoyable? I don't understand you.'

' And I don't understand why you read trashy porn novels when you could be training your students.' Iruka called back. He picked up one of the many kunai and shuriken and the occasional senbon needle that littered the ground. Why of all people did Kakashi choose him to pick on?

' Come on Iuka-sensei, I'm not that bad to be around, am I?' Kakashi asked slinging a long slender arm over Iruka's shoulder. _"What's with this guy? And he's still grinning!" _Iruka thought angrily. Iruka slapped away the Copy Nin's hand and proceeded to clean up the training grounds.

' Why do it by hand all by yourself when you can use a simple jutsu?' Kakashi asked.

' Because it gives me time to think.'

' Oh? About what?' Twitch…

' Oh you know, the usual. Like how to get rid of annoying brats who pester me non-stop.' A vein in Iruka's temple began to twitch violently and dared to pop. Iruka threw the man the pouch full of kunai he was carrying.

' Finish the rest please Kakashi-san.' And with a poof he was gone. Kakashi was dumbfounded. Never before had Iruka shown this much disdain for him or had been so offhand as well. Then he realised…

' Anou… I have to clean this dump? Kuso…' Kakashi cursed as he finished cleaning up for Iruka.

From a distance two teenagers were watching the spectacle in interest. Well one was anyway.

' Wow, who knew Iruka-sensei had that kind of spunk in him? This is perfect! Once I'm done Kakashi will flip when he realises what he's missed out on for all this time.'

' Ne, Mi-chan, you aren't going to get them together right? I mean, they're both guys.' Sasuke said lazily.

' What do you mean? Of course I'm getting those two together! They're perfect for each other, see? Look!' Misanagi cried grabbing Sasuke's face and pulling it in the direction of their sensei. He was still picking up things off the ground all without the help of bunshins. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

' This is fun? Well, I guess I do get to think…' They heard him say.

' This is going to be great! So Sasuke-kun, where does Iruka-sensei go after work?' Sasuke opened one eye.

' How should I know? I don't stalk the man.' He said rolling his eyes. He heard a small giggle. That giggle turned into a laugh. Then that laugh turned into a serious bout of cackling.

' Let's start then!' She grabbed Sasuke's arm and began running back to the Hokage's residence to see if he was in the missions room.

' _She's insane…'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Hopefully not too short. Does KakaIru sound good for this? Please R & R!


End file.
